Kicky Buttowski: La medio doble de riesgo
by roseskiss94
Summary: nunca te imaginaste a la serie de kick buttowski con un cambio de sexo en los personajes? averigua como seria en este fic anímate a conocer a la temeraria y única KICKY BUTTOWSKI a sus,amigos vecinos, familia y el amor de su extrema vida! estas listo para divertirte ? MMM QUE SUMARI perdonen soy nueva y es mi primer fic entren no se van a arrepentir :)


_**Bueno aquí les traigo algo fresco e interesante, desde una perspectiva opuesta a los sexos de los personajes que aparecen en este fic.**_

_**DISCLAIMER: los personajes de la serie **__**KICK BUTTOWSKI: MEDIO DOBLE DE RIEGO **__** son propiedad única del gran SANDRO CORSARO, la historia son un reflejo de la serie pero con cambios y la historia es de mi autoría.**_

_Nota: los padres de los personajes siguen siendo los mismos_

_Sin más aquí el primer capítulo. ¡Que lo disfruten!_

CAPITULO 1: Epilogo: kicky Buttowski: La medio doble de riesgo

Mellowbrook: ciudad donde lo ordinario y nada fuera de lo común perturba la relativa paz de sus habitantes… o casi…:

De los cielos se ve a una personita cayendo de bruces en el suelo a la par de un colchón, al cual no fue a parar su cuerpecito, sino que dio estrepitosamente contra el duro pavimento del suburbio en el que vive, mientras que su asistente de acrobacias y mejor amiga le pregunta si se encuentra bien.

Aquella personita de 13 años de edad no es otra quien recibe el nombre de Clarice Francisca Buttowski, quien piensa que su nombre es muy común para ser una gran acróbata y es por ello es conocida como

KICKY BUTTOWSKI: la medio doble de riesgo.

¡Kicky!, ¿estás bien?- pregunto una rubia y cachetona niña de 12 años, que lucía una remera celeste, pantalón short azul, sandalias anaranjadas y su inseparable gorra roja.

Eso fue… ¡INCREIBLE!- vociferó la acróbata, quien vestía su traje enterizo corto que llegaba arriba de su rodilla con sus inseparables rayas rojas, por supuesto que aquellas zonas descubiertas que proporcionaban el traje eran protegidas por rodilleras y coderas blancas, en sus pies unas botas amarillas y en sus manos unos guantes del mismo color, finalmente sus cabellos castaños atados en un par de coletas bajas y su cabeza protegida por su amado casco blanco con aquella raya en medio.

Entonces… ¿estás bien?- insistió Gunterin Magnuson, su mejor y fiel amiga.

¡Sí, estoy de lo mejor!- contesto la temeraria.

¡Es un nuevo record!-

¡LOSERRRRRRRRRRRRRR!- se escuchó gritar a una voz femenina gritar de pronto.

Bueno, parece que Brandy está más pesada que antes con sus bromas-dijo Kicky

¿Y eso es raro por qué…?- expreso la noruega

Parece que no le gusta que le devuelvan las bromas- agrego con una divertida media sonrisa rosada kicky

Kicky, sabes que responder solo lo hace peor- opino la rubia

La acróbata se encogió de hombros, y con un simple "nos vemos luego", se despidió y fue rumbo a su casa a enfrentar a su insoportable y ermitaña hermana mayor, casi se cae de espaldas de la risa, pero se contuvo cuando vio la furia en el rostro manchado de verde que lucía Brandy.

¡¿Crees que no te las cobrare loser?!- bramo con ira una pelinegra de cabellos hasta el hombro, que vestía con una blusa gris, una falda verde con bolsillos y un par de zapatillas verde de un tono más oscuro que la falda.

Lindo color el de tu cara, combina con tu ropa-picó kicky a su hermana

¿Disfrutas hermanita?, poco te durará ya verás- dijo Brandy con una voz tan exageradamente melosa y calmada que le puso la piel de pollo a la acróbata.

Resignada se subió a su cuarto pensando que le daba igual ya, recibiría la broma y se libraría aunque sea por unos días de Brandy.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Al día siguiente…

Un rubio, cuyos cabellos impecables hacían contraste con su mirada altiva, aquel suéter verde oscuro con rombos azules, su pantalón negro largo y sus zapatos lustrosos del mismo color, caminaba rumbo a la parada de autobús escolar.

En sus ojos azules había un brillo producto de sus pensamientos relajados y concentrados en que aquel, sería un día mas en el que tendrá un productivo aprendizaje, pensamientos que fueron irrumpidos por un estrepitoso choque contra alguien que iba a toda velocidad en su skateboard rosado, cayendo así ambos de traste en el piso.

¿Por qué nunca te fijas por donde vas Clarise?- dijo recalcando su nombre real el rubio

En cambio la medio doble de riego buscaba desesperada a LA ROSE su amada skateboard, cuando la diviso a la par de un árbol corrió en busca de ella sin siquiera prestarle un ápice de atención al otro.

¿No te paso nada querida ROSE?-pregunto a su patineta la castaña- ¿Ken no te estropeo verdad?- dijo kicky a su board sin notar cierta molestia en el "arruina patinetas"

¿¡Se te zafó tornillo?! Eres una imprudente, casi me matas- dijo ken a su temeraria vecina que no disculpo con él por lo sucedido.

Ah Ken no te note ahí- tomaba el pelo la castaña- disculpa- dijo aparentando cinismo

Si claro-rodo los ojos el lindo rubio- ay no, allá viene el bus, llegare a la parada

No existió medidor de tiempo que registrara su cerebro ni nada en el mundo, cuando Ken sintió un tirón y en menos de un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba en un board rosa manejado por su vecina yendo a la parada y llegando justo a tiempo para subir en el bus.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Cuando subieron, como todos los días Jack su más grande y lunático fan de anteojos redondos lo acribillo a preguntas sobre su próxima y nueva Azaña, esquivándolo y yendo a sentarse con su mejor amiga vikinga y Ken junto a Reina, su novia secreta por momento, la de chaqueta roja anteojos con color amarrillos y de rubios cabellos lo aburrida en el camino con su monologo sobre las partículas de Newton.

Aquel iba a ser un día más en la escuela para todos o… tal vez no.

_**HOLAAAA espero que les haya gustado mi historia que me dicen ¿lo continuo? Me basta con un solo review de una persona y continúo haciéndola. Denme una oportunidad soy nueva y es mi primer fic apoyo aquí place. Bueno besos.**_

_**ROSESKISS94 **_


End file.
